A última peça do tabuleiro
by Poliiqua-chan
Summary: Em uma noite qualquer ele a contratou, mas jamais poderia imaginar que aquela garota já fazia parte de sua vida, dividindo o mesmo ódio e rancor.
1. Primeiro capítulo

Primeiro Capítulo

.

.

.

Sasuke estava recostado no batente da porta de braços cruzados, sem fazer nenhum ruído. Observava a cena com uma cara enojada enquanto os gemidos de sua noiva ecoavam pelo apartamento para quem quisesse ouvir. Sempre soube que ela não era a mulher mais digna do mundo, mas não esperava flagrar ela transando com seu primo e rival.

- Não precisam parar por minha causa – ele falou debochado para que se dessem conta de que ele estava ali assistindo ao espetáculo.

- Sa-Sasuke? Eu posso explicar – a mulher se espantou ao vê-lo.

Karin não esperava Sasuke ali tão cedo, uma hora dessas o moreno deveria estar trabalhando, focado no projeto para o concurso arquitetônico que aconteceria no mês seguinte.

- Explicar o que? Que ele tropeçou e caiu sobre você? – ele achou muita cara de pau dela querer explicar enquanto continuava de quatro sobre a cama. – Não se incomode com a minha presença. – Falou, jogando a chave da casa dela no ar e deu as costas, esperou que ela entendesse que aquilo era o rompimento.

.

Estava de molho na cama, observando atentamente o teto branco daquele quarto de hotel. Karin provavelmente lhe procuraria em casa, então preferiu evitar o mal estar.

Que vadia. Sentia tanta raiva por ela ter feito aquilo. Não por ela ter dormido com outro cara, ela não era insubstituível, mas por ela ter ficado com o primo que ele tanto odiava. Invejoso, Obito sempre quis tudo o que era seu, mas daí a dividir a mulher já era demais.

Escutou as batidas na porta e foi abrir. Deu de cara com uma moça de cabelos rosados e olhos esplendidamente verdes, com as bochechas mais vermelhas do que maçãs recém-colhidas.

- Quem é você? – ele perguntou seco encarando a jovem.

- Madame Red me mandou. – ela falou com aquela voz doce.

Ele cruzou os braços e fitou-a desacreditado:

- Você é prostituta?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e ele continuou incrédulo. Ela usava uma blusa decotada, mas nada muito vulgar para uma garota de programa, tinha um rosto gentil, e uma expressão que exalava inocência. Era bonita, mas não tinha cara de quem vendia o corpo por dinheiro.

Sasuke a puxou para dentro e fechou a porta.

- Ótimo, pode começar – ele falou desabotoando sua calça. Não conseguia desgrudar os olhos de curiosidade dos dela. O que ela faria a seguir?

Ela engoliu seco. O moreno percebeu que o rosto da garota estava mais vermelho do que antes e que suas mãos tremiam, quando estas tocaram o cós de sua calça.

E então ele segurou a mão dela, antes que descesse a peça por completo.

- Para. – ele disse sorrindo. Nem sabia o porquê de estar sorrindo, mas sentiu graça da inocência com que ela agia.

Ela olhou curiosa para ele, buscando uma explicação.

- Você não é boa para isso. – ele falou, abotoando a calça novamente.

- Por favor, madame Red não vai ficar contente se saber que o senhor não gostou de mim – a moça explicou preocupada. – Ela disse que o senhor era um cliente especial.

- Ela disse isso? – Ele soltou uma risada sonora – Maldita, sempre fazendo as pessoas pensarem coisas pervertidas ao meu respeito.

A rosada só observava. Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos negros e se sentou na beirada da cama, que por sinal era bem grande.

- Nunca fez isso, não é? Quero dizer, por dinheiro.

Ela negou com a cabeça. Era mais do que óbvio, madame Red sempre enxergou Sasuke como um homem gentil, sempre foi assim desde criança. Ele nunca entendeu da onde ela tirara isso, talvez por ser amiga de seus pais.

- Senhor, por que mandou me chamar? – Ela perguntou envergonhada, com uma voz tão suave quanto veludo.

Sasuke pensou. A verdade é que também não sabia o motivo. Talvez só quisesse aliviar a raiva do acontecimento de cedo, ou talvez só quisesse companhia.

- Não está se divertindo? - perguntou debochado.

- Com licença. – ela abaixou a cabeça para cumprimentá-lo e virou-se para ir embora.

Sasuke pulou da cama e a segurou pelo pulso antes que ela saísse.

- Tem toda razão. Ela não vai ficar contente. – ele falou perto do ouvido dela.

Estava ficando mesmo louco. Seduzindo a prostituta?

- Fique até amanhecer, não falta muito mesmo. – ele completou

A mulher lançou um olhar desconfiado a ele.

- Como se chama? - ele perguntou voltando a se sentar na cama.

- Sakura.

- Pode me chamar de Sasuke.

Sakura pensou que talvez ele fosse carente. Precisava de um amigo e não de uma prostituta. Ele não aparentava precisar desse tipo de relacionamento comprado.

- Por que foi que virou prostituta, Sakura? Você não tem vocação. – ele confessou.

- Senhor, com todo respeito, isso é estranho.

- O que é estranho?

- Conversar. – ela disse hesitante.

- Bem, minha segunda opção é encher a cara até sair correndo pelado pelos corredores desse luxuoso hotel.

Ele brincou e arrancou uma risada acanhada dela.

- Como é que uma garota bonita como você foi parar nas mãos da Madame Red? – perguntou curioso.

- Última opção.

- Nunca existe uma única opção – falou observando atentamente a moça - Até eu, que peguei a mulher com que ia me casar com outro cara na cama, tenho duas opções. Beber ou contratar você;

- Tenho certeza que o senhor tem mais opções.

-Tenho certeza que você também. – Ele rebateu imediatamente.

- Talvez essa seja a mais viável.

- Vender o próprio corpo?

- Acho que eu devia ir embora – ela falou, puxando a bolsa que estava jogada sobre a cadeira perto da porta. – Com licença. – Virou-se e foi embora.

Dessa vez o Uchiha resolveu não impedir. Se ela não se sentia confortável ali, talvez devesse mesmo ir. Mas que mania chata que ele tinha de se meter na vida das pessoas, fazia isso inconscientemente.

Voltou para a cama e tentou dormir um pouco, já estava com uma expressão de cansaço. O maldito sono não chegava. Ficou pensando no que será que a vida tinha aprontado para aquela garota ter que se submeter àquele mundo libidinoso. Ela era intrigante.

.

- Bom dia docinho, o que faz por aqui? Suponho que tenha ficado satisfeito com a novata. – Aquela senhora indecente perguntou assim que Sasuke apontou na recepção.

- Bom dia, Tsunade.

- Xiu, já pedi para que não me chame assim. – Ela cochichou à ele e o mesmo riu. Ele não havia esquecido, sabia que ela não gostava que a chamassem pelo nome. Preferia o codinome Madame Red, era como todos a conheciam, por conta do batom vermelho que sempre coloria seus lábios ou quem sabe pela luz vermelha que brilhava na porta de seu negócio todas as noites.

- A Sakura esqueceu. – Disse ele jogando algum dinheiro em cima do balcão. – A propósito, por que mandou ela? Também acha que ela não serve para esse tipo de coisa e teve a brilhante ideia que eu a fizesse mudar de opinião. Acertei?

- Só achei que você seria gentil com ela. – A mulher explicou, colocando o dinheiro entre os seios fartos.

- Claro.

- Não me olhe com essa cara. Ela quem me procurou, parecia desesperada.

- Onde ela está?

- Ficou interessado? – Ela perguntou erguendo uma das sobrancelhas desconfiada.

- Pare de colocar as meninas na vitrine como se fossem objetos. – Sasuke falou zangado.

- Não me venha com essa, Sasuke. Você vai casar com uma vadia, a diferença é que ela não cobra. Ou cobra, realmente não sei e não me importo.

- Não vou mais. – disse olhando frio para ela. Ela já o tinha alertado sobre Karin, mas ele preferiu dar os ombros aos conselhos de sua quase tia. – Chame a Sakura, por favor.

- Certo – falou e entrou.

- Você? O que faz aqui? - Sakura perguntou espantada quando viu que se tratava de Sasuke - Por favor, não conte nada à ela sobre ontem. - pediu preocupada.

- Não vou, até porque não aconteceu nada. - garantiu – Só vim te convidar para almoçar.

Sakura não havia descartado totalmente a hipótese dele ser carente.

- Me convidar? - ela questionou desconfiada e ele afirmou com a cabeça - Por quê?

- E por que não?

Sakura não conseguia entender o interesse que ele tinha em levar uma garota de programa para sair. _Homem_ _estranho._

Pensou um pouco, e resolveu aceitar.

- Mas afinal, o que o senhor quer? – A rosada perguntou, interrompendo Sasuke que falava de algo sem importância, nem estava prestando muita atenção mesmo.

Não queria ser mal educada, longe disso. Afinal ele a tinha trazido àquele restaurante adorável na beira do canal, mas não conseguia parar de pensar no interesse que ele tinha por ela.

- Já disse que o meu nome é Sasuke. E nós só estamos batendo um papo.

- Algo me diz que o senhor não sai por aí convidando prostitutas para bater um papo. – Ela falou um pouco mais alto do que devia e fez Sasuke ficar levemente constrangido, já que os clientes da mesa ao lado olharam com uma expressão de reprovação. – Desculpe – murmurou à ele.

- Red disse-me que você estava com problemas. Que tipo de problemas? – Sasuke perguntou sério encarando bem fundo os olhos dela.

Sakura suspirou aliviada. Então era isso, ele era só um curioso.

- Problemas amorosos. – Ela disse tranquilamente.

- Problemas amorosos?

- É. – Confirmou. - Sabe, ultimamente eu não tenho dado muita sorte no amor.

- Sei como é. – Ele disse.

Ele entendia perfeitamente. A vida não estava sendo muito fácil para ele também, com seus pais mortos, a construtora ruindo e agora um par de galhos, a vida estava mesmo uma merda.

- Não, não sabe. Acha que ser traído é a pior coisa do mundo? – Ela falou com um sorriso falso – Eu fui usada pelo meu namorado e graças a minha não ajuda a ele, o idiota acabou com a minha vida. – disse dando um gole generoso na taça de vinho.

- Então é por isso que foi parar naquele lugar?

- Sim. Acho que lá é o único lugar que ele me permite ficar.

- Permite? – Ele perguntou curioso com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Você não entende. Eu era design de interiores, já fui secretária, caixa de supermercado, babá, telefonista... Qualquer coisa, ele sempre dá um jeito de fazer com que me demitam. Eu realmente não sei como a mágica dele funciona, mas sei que dá certo. – Falou com desgosto, enquanto alisava a boca da taça com o indicador.

- Mas por que tudo isso? – Quanto mais a garota falava, mais curioso Sasuke ficava. Era como um daqueles mistérios policiais que ele costumava ler todas as noites, envolventes e que não te deixam dormir enquanto não descobre como termina.

- Eu também não entendo o porquê de todo esse ódio por mim. Ele precisava de uns projetos antigos e eu achei que não devia dá-los, mas isso não tem mais importância agora. Afinal, por que se importa? – Ela perguntou, levantando os olhos para encarar os dele.

Sasuke pensou. Por quê? Bem... não sabia o porquê, mas agora precisava desvendar o final da trama.

- Eu não sei. Seus olhos me despertam curiosidade. – Ele explicou, fitando-a. E ela enrubesceu. – Precisa de um emprego? Acho que preciso de uma nova assistente.

- Não ouviu a história que eu acabei de te contar?

- Você não deve ser mais problemática do que a última. – Sasuke disse, levantando o celular para mostrar a foto de papel de parede, dele e uma mulher de cabelos ruivos abraçados. Sakura concluiu que devia ser a noiva dele.

- E o que vai escrever na carta de demissão dela? Que ela te traiu? – Sakura sugeriu divertida.

- Eu nem preciso inventar o que escrever, tenho uma lista de motivos na minha gaveta. – Respondeu adotando mesmo tom divertido dela. – Madame Red não vai se importar de perder uma garota. Você não daria muitos lucros a ela, mesmo.

- Acho que não – confessou rindo. – Sasuke...

- hum?

- Obrigada.

.

.

.

* * *

_Yo! Voltei minha gente!_

_Mais uma história pra vocês :D_

_Vamos ser pessoas legais e deixar reviews, combinado? ;)_

_Bejinhos e até o próximo capítulo o/_


	2. Segundo capítulo

Segundo capítulo

.

.

.

- O que quer que eu faça exatamente? – Ela perguntou entregando alguns papéis ao moreno.

Definitivamente aquelas roupas que estava trajando eram bem mais decentes do que as que usava no dia em que conheceu Sasuke naquele hotel. O salto alto e o cabelo amarrado lhe caíram muito bem e combinaram perfeitamente com a calça preta jeans e a blusa branca social.

- Pode ajudar o Neji e a Tenten com os projetos secundários, eles vão te mostrar o que fazer, mas antes vamos almoçar. – ele explicou e ela pensou se ele estava convidando-a para almoçar novamente.

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

Embora só tivesse passado a manhã ali, a Haruno já se sentia a vontade naquele lugar. Era um espaço pequeno, mas muito bem ambientado, além disso, Sasuke tinha poucos funcionários. Neji, Tenten e Naruto aparentavam mais serem seus amigos do que empregados.

- Qual o projeto principal? – Sakura perguntou antes que levasse mais uma garfada à boca.

- hum?

- Projeto principal. Você disse para que eu os ajudasse com os secundários, o que é o principal? – Ela perguntou e ele percebeu que a rosada era bem mais esperta do que aparentava ser, prestava atenção em tudo o que o Uchiha falava.

- Ah sim. O foco principal agora é o concurso de arquitetura da Master Construções. Essa é a última etapa. – ele falou – Já ouviu falar em Kizashi Haruno?

- Kizashi? – ela parecia desacreditada.

- Sim. Ele foi um gênio da arquitetura moderna, mas morreu há dois anos em um acidente de carro. – O brilho que Sasuke tinha nos olhos apagou-se quando ele falou essa ultima parte. Parecia sentir uma imensurável admiração pelo arquiteto anfitrião.

- Conheceu ele? – Sakura perguntou curiosa.

- Eu o conheci quando ainda era um mero estudante universitário.

- Eu nunca entendi o porquê de toda essa idolatria pelo meu pai. – Ela falou e Sasuke engasgou com o copo d'água. – Você não leu o currículo que eu te deixei na mesa não é? – perguntou desconfiada e ele não respondeu. Tudo bem, ela já sabia a resposta mesmo. – Sakura Haruno, prazer. – disse e fingiu se apresentar pela primeira vez.

- O que? Isso por acaso é brincadeira?

- Como você contrata uma pessoa sem sequer saber o sobrenome dela?

- Achei que não fosse importante. – ele retrucou.

- De verdade, continua não sendo. Não sou nem um pouco comparável ao meu pai. – ela quis deixar claro - Por falar nisso, como se chama, Sasuke?

- Sasuke. – brincou.

- Rá e rá. – riu de má vontade. E o fez sorrir.

- Sasuke Uchiha. – Ele disse e o sorriso que Sakura tinha em seu rosto murchou na mesma hora ao ouvir o sobrenome dele.

- Alguma coisa de errado com meu nome? – ele perguntou ao notar que feição dela mudara drasticamente.

- Mas o que é isso? Por acaso acha que eu sou idiota? – a garota perguntou hostil e Sasuke não entendeu o porquê. – Obito não conseguiu o que queria e aí mandou você pra me seduzir e terminar o que ele começou? Pelo menos poderia ser mais criativo e achar alguém que não tivesse o mesmo sobrenome. – ela falou alterando a voz.

- Obito? Mas do que é que você está falando?- Sasuke fechou a cara ao ouvir falar nele.

- Não se faça de desentendido. Quer me enganar e fingir que não o conhece? – Sakura sussurrou brava. Achou melhor diminuir o tom da voz, as pessoas já olhavam assustadas.

- Obito é meu primo, mas eu não entendo o que você quer dizer. – ele parou e refletiu – Espera um pouco. Obito é o cara do qual você me falou?

- Não me venha com essa. – resmungou.

- Sakura, eu juro que eu não tenho nada a ver com aquele babaca. Por que eu o ajudaria depois de pegar ele na cama da minha noiva? – Sasuke perguntou.

Ela pensou. Realmente não fazia sentido algum.

- Eu não sei o que foi que ele te fez, mas também não gosto dele tanto quanto você. Portanto não me acuse de estar envolvido em algum motim que inclua o Obito. – Ele falou sério.

Sakura achou que ele foi bastante convincente, pelo olhar gélido que ele lhe lançara. Não tinha gostado daquilo. Sentiu-se uma idiota por achar que Sasuke tinha alguma coisa a ver com aquele canalha. Se ele decidisse demiti-la, estaria de volta a sarjeta.

- E Sakura... – chamou e ela levantou os olhos para encontrar os dele. - Eu não estava tentando seduzir você. – ele completou.

- Desculpe, eu não quis dizer isso. – desculpou-se envergonhada.

- Tudo bem.

.

- Ei Sasuke, advinha quem estava aqui? – Tenten perguntou à Sasuke assim que este apontou no escritório.

- Eu devo chutar errado para não estragar sua empolgação de me contar? – ele disse sem senso de humor.

- Não estou empolgada. – esclareceu – Ela veio aqui e levou as coisas dela. Precisava ver aquela cara feia – disse Tenten rindo.

A verdade era que ela tinha adorado a demissão de Karin. Na verdade, ninguém ali suportava aquela garota. Sasuke só podia ser maluco.

- Podia ao menos ter tirado uma foto.

- Olha. – Tenten mostrou a foto orgulhosa, levantando o seu celular para Sasuke ver. E ele revirou os olhos.

Deu as costas e foi para sua sala.

- Quer ver também? – Tenten perguntou para Sakura que estava sentada em uma cadeira ao seu lado e ela riu. Sakura achou ela engraçada e espontânea.

- Tenten, pára de amolar a novata. – Neji ralhou.

- Por que você é tão chato? – A garota dos cabelos castanhos perguntou debochada.

- Porque você pensa que isso aqui é uma colônia de férias. – ele explicou e ela lhe mostrou a língua.

- Tenten! – ela escutou Sasuke gritar seu nome de dentro da sala. Não pareceu muito amigável.

- Oi? – ela perguntou abrindo a porta devagarzinho, colocando apenas a cabeça para dentro da sala.

- Onde está o HD laranja?

- Dentro da última gaveta do armário. – ela suspirou aliviada enquanto Sakura e Neji gargalhavam. Tenten era tão exagerada.

- Então procura. – Sasuke pediu e ela obedeceu.

Revirou toda a gaveta e não achou.

- Mas eu juro que guardei aqui. – Ela se explicou.

- Parece que não.

- Eu não estou ficando louca, Sasuke!

Esvaziaram o armário e remexeram toda a sala em vão. O HD não estava lá.

- Por acaso a Karin esteve na minha sala? – ele perguntou desconfiado.

- Sim, ela me disse que tinha umas coisas dela na sua sala.

- Tenten! Como deixou isso acontecer? – Sasuke bronqueou.

- Mas como é que eu ia adivinhar que além de vagabunda ela é ladra? – Tenten choramingou.

Sasuke correu até o armário recém arrumado e procurou por alguns papéis enrolados.

- Não estão aqui. Droga! – falou furioso, dando um tapa forte na mesa e que fez os três se assustarem.

A verdade é que Sakura nem sabia pelo o que estava procurando, mas no estado tempestuoso em Sasuke se encontrava, preferiu nem perguntar.

- Você também não viu isso, Neji? – O Uchiha perguntou sério.

- Eu tinha ido buscar o almoço pra mim e Tenten.

Sasuke suspirou profundo, tentando buscar calma para pensar.

.

- Por que ela faria uma coisa dessas? – Sakura sussurrou à Neji e Tenten.

Do sofá da recepção dava para ver a porta aberta da sala de Sasuke e a cara de preocupação que estampava o rosto dele.

- E você não sabe o que uma garota brava é capaz de fazer? – Neji falou estreitando os olhos para Tenten.

- Brava? Mas não foi ela quem o traiu? – A rosada questionou.

- Aquela lá é maluca. Com certeza não gostou de Sasuke tê-la demitido. – Tenten disse baixinho para que o chefe não ouvisse.

- E por acaso você sabe o que foi que ela pegou? – Neji perguntou à Sakura e ela negou com a cabeça.

- Ela pegou o nosso projeto para o concurso – a garota se apressou e cortou Neji – sem ele, adeus aos 250 mil e a nossa humilde empresa.

- Como assim? – Sakura perguntou.

- Simples, sem o prêmio vai ser difícil manter o escritório de pé.

- Tenten, não seja tão pessimista. A garota mal começou a trabalhar e você já insinua que ela vai voltar para a fila do desemprego.

- Você que é otimista demais. Eu sou apenas realista. – esclareceu.

- Mas será que não dá tempo de refazer ou fazer algum outro? – Sakura sugeriu.

- Só pode estar brincando. Levamos cerca de dois meses para termina-lo, só faltavam pequenos detalhes. Seria impossível fazer outro com a mesma qualidade no prazo de duas semanas. – Neji falou.

Rapidamente desmancharam o grupinho quando viram que Sasuke estava vindo. Mas nem sequer resmungou por eles não estarem trabalhando, como sempre fazia. Simplesmente passou por eles apressado com a chave do carro na mão.

- Aonde vai, Sasuke? – o amigo perguntou preocupado pela expressão sanguinária que Sasuke tinha.

- Não se preocupem demais, só vou reaver o que é nosso. - Falou sério e saiu, batendo a porta.

- Acho melhor a gente ir atrás dele, senão vai acabar fazendo besteira. – Tentei supôs.

- Tipo o que?

- Tipo matar ela.

.

O Uchiha de cabelos escuros e cicatriz no rosto adentrou a sala escura e jogou um objeto laranja sobre a mesa ampla _daquele_ homem.

- Nunca vou me cansar do pôr do sol daqui. – disse a voz grossa que vinha detrás da cadeira que estava de costas para a mesa.

- Satisfeito agora? – falou raivoso dando um tapa no ar.

- Muito bem, Obito. Muito bem.

.

.

.

* * *

_Hey o/_

_Demorei um pouquinho pra postar porque tinha muita coisa na fic que não estava fazendo sentido, só que ja está tudo ok. Desfrutem._

_Eu sei que está curtinho, mas eu acho que já me acostumei a escrever capítulos curtos, então sem choramingo u.u_

_Obrigada ao pessoal que mandou review, que favoritou e que está seguindo :D S2 pra vocês._

_Até o próximo ^^_


	3. Terceiro capítulo

Terceiro Capítulo

.

.

.

- Sasuke? O que faz aqui? – A mulher perguntou antes de sentir o impacto da porta batendo.

- Tem certeza que você não sabe o que eu estou fazendo aqui, Karin? – Ele perguntou frio, passando a mão em um objeto que estava sobre a mesa. Aquela escultura era de péssimo gosto.

- Ficou chateado por eu não ter te esperado mais cedo? – perguntou, curvando seus lábios num sorriso debochado.

Sasuke estava sentindo seu sangue ferver. Que atrevida ela era. Sentiu seu corpo agir por conta própria, quando segurou forte o rosto da ruiva com uma das mãos, aproximando os olhos dela dos seus.

- Não brinque comigo, Karin, não sabe do que eu sou capaz. – usou o tom mais sério que conseguia naquele momento, mas ela não recuou.

- Eu não sei do que está falando, amorzinho. – Karin falou irônica depositando um beijo nos lábios do moreno, antes que ele soltasse seu rosto num empurrão.

Sasuke suspirou profundamente. Não estava nem um pouco para brincadeiras.

- Então eu vou refrescar a sua memória. O HD laranja, eu quero ele, intacto. – Sasuke falou tentando se acalmar.

- Não está comigo. – Ela respondeu séria, passando a mão no próprio rosto onde Sasuke apertara.

- Então eu devo acreditar que o HD desapareceu num passe de mágica logo depois de você ter ido lá?

- Acredite no que você quiser, agora vá embora.

- Não vou sair daqui até você me entregar o que eu vim buscar. – Ele falou caminhando na direção dela.

- Eu já falei que não está comigo. Vai embora ou eu vou chamar os seguranças do prédio – A mulher falou, tirando o telefone do gancho.

- Não vou a lugar nenhum. – ele falou arrancando os fios do telefone da parede com raiva.

.

- Droga, Tenten, você tem ideia do que está fazendo? – Neji perguntou enquanto tentava de segurar em algum lugar no banco do carona.

- Para de reclamar, Neji. Eu disse que esse atalho era bom. – respondeu enquanto se concentrava em desviar dos obstáculos no caminho do carro.

- Isso não é um atalho, isso é o quintal de alguém, sua louca! – retrucou no intervalo dos sacolejos.

- Então não deviam deixar as coisas espalhadas por aí – ela falou enquanto passava por cima de uma boia em formato de dinossauro, fazendo esta voar.

- Tem certeza que ela tem habilitação? – Sakura sussurrou a Neji.

- Estou começando a achar que ela baixou da internet. – Ele respondeu antes de bater a cabeça no teto.

- Olha a lata de lixo aí! – avisou em vão – Você quer destruir meu carro?

- Relaxa, Neji. Eu sei que tem seguro. – a garota respondeu tranquilamente.

- Meu seguro não cobre uma psicopata no volante!

- Aquilo ali era o nosso pára-choque? – Sakura perguntou espantada enquanto olhava pelo vidro de trás.

- Se segurem! – Tenten alertou, pisando mais forte no acelerador e passando através de uma cerca, fazendo Neji e Sakura perderem todo o ar dos pulmões.

- Você está querendo matar a gente?! – Neji berrou.

- Eu disse que ia dar certo. – Tenten falou toda orgulhosa apontando para o prédio de Karin no final da avenida.

- Deu certo? – Sakura murmurou incrédula quando saiu do carro, com as pernas bambas, e viu o chassi do C4 de Neji completamente amassado, com algumas peças no chão que provavelmente soltaram faíscas durante o último trajeto. Perda total, com certeza.

- Me dá isso aqui. – Disse Neji, arrancando a chave do carro das mãos da namorada raivoso e ela retribuiu com um sorriso amarelo.

- Acho que chegamos tarde demais. – Sakura apontou para o portão do edifício, mostrando que Sasuke já estava saindo.

- Sasuke, não me diga que dentro desse saco está o corpo dela esquartejado? – Tenten perguntou baixinho ao uchiha.

- Do que você está falando, Tenten? São só algumas coisas minhas. – respondeu despreocupado, jogando o saco preto dentro do carro. – O que você estão fazendo aqui?

- A gente veio te impedir de fazer alguma besteira. – Sakura tomou a frente e respondeu e Sasuke olhou desconfiado.

Pobre Sakura, já havia sido contaminada por aqueles loucos e ainda nem conhecia Naruto, que estava em outra cidade naquele dia.

- Grandes heróis vocês são. – Sasuke resmungou abrindo a porta do carro para entrar.

- Sasuke, pode nos dar uma carona? – Neji perguntou, fuzilando Tenten com o olhar.

- Cadê o seu carro? – ele perguntou e Neji apontou. – Aquela lata de sardinha amassada ali é o seu carro? – Sasuke arregalou os olhos espantados.

- Era – Neji corrigiu muito contragosto.

- Mas o que...? – Sasuke ia perguntar o que aconteceu, mas a Haruno o interrompeu.

- Conseguiu o HD?

- Não. Ela disse que não está com ela. – Ele respondeu amargo.

- E você acreditou mais uma vez naquela mentirosa? – Tenten perguntou.

- Quando nós chegarmos, a gente conversa. – disse sem deixar nenhuma chance para a garota retrucar.

- Ta bom, ta bom. – ela concordou num resmungo – Ei Sasuke, me deixa dirigir?

.

Quando chegaram ao escritório, já havia escurecido e lá estava Sasuke tentando convencer Tenten de que tinha certeza que Karin falava a verdade.

- Faça-me o favor né, Sasuke! Ela te põe um par de chifres, te rouba, mente e você ainda vem tentar fazer com que eu goste dela? – Tenten falava alterada cutucando o peito de Sasuke com o dedo.

- Não estou tentando te fazer gostar dela, na verdade eu adoraria te ver dar um tapas nela, mas a verdade é que o HD não está com a Karin. Quero dizer, eu tenho certeza que ela o roubou, mas não está naquele apartamento. – Ele repetiu pela milésima vez.

- E como pode ter tanta certeza? – ela perguntou brava.

- Porque eu revirei aquele lugar de ponta cabeça e não estava lá.

- Tenten, deixa o Sasuke em paz. Já não basta os problemas que a gente tem? – disse Neji, afastando-a de Sasuke. – Vamos pra casa, eu tenho certeza que amanhã nós vamos achar uma solução.

- Está bem, mas você paga o táxi. – ela disse enquanto saiam pela porta.

- Tudo bem se eu também for embora, Sasuke? – Sakura perguntou se recuperando das risadas.

Ele não respondeu, apenas ficou parado encarando ela por alguns segundos.

- Sasuke?

- Hum?

- Você está aí? – ela perguntou acenando frente ao rosto dele.

- Desculpe. Falou alguma coisa? - Perguntou meio aéreo.

- Não acha melhor ir para casa também? Neji tem razão, é melhor pensar com a cabeça fresca – Sakura disse suave.

Não podia negar, sentia uma pontinha de pena do Uchiha. Embora só o conhecesse há três dias, dava pra ver que ele era um homem bom, mas os problemas estavam sempre o perseguindo e tentando derrubá-lo.

- Acho que sim. Eu te deixo em casa. – disse e respirou fundo, levantando-se do braço do sofá. De repente sentia seu corpo tão pesado.

.

- O quê?! Eu vou matar aquela vagabunda! – O garoto loiro gritou.

- Cala a boca, Naruto! – Sasuke disse sem muita paciência para os chiliques do amigo.

- É só eu sair e isso aqui vira uma zona.

- Bom dia. – a rosada cumprimentou Naruto e Sasuke que estavam sentados no sofá, e Tenten e Neji que estavam empenhados em algum trabalho novo. – Desculpe o atraso.

- Bom dia. – Sasuke respondeu, ignorando Naruto.

- Quem é ela? – o loiro perguntou. Ainda não tinha sido apresentado à substituta de Karin.

- Sakura, funcionária nova. – Sasuke disse e Sakura percebeu que ele evitava falar o sobrenome dela, talvez para evitar explicações e maior alvoroço no trabalho.

- Muito prazer, Sakura-chan – disse ele abrindo um sorriso e erguendo a mão para cumprimentá-la.

- Prazer – ela cumprimentou de volta, meio sem jeito por causa do sorriso dele. Fazia parecer que já se conheciam há muito tempo, mas todos ali eram assim, muito calorosos e gentis. Sentia-se em casa, então retribuiu o sorriso dele.

- Essa é bem mais bonita do que a última – Naruto cochichou para Sasuke e ganhou um tapa na nuca.

- Sasuke, posso falar com você? – Sakura pediu e ele assentiu com a cabeça, guiando-a até sua sala.

- Toma – Ela disse entregando um tubo de veludo vermelho nas mãos dele.

- O que é isso? – ele perguntou desconfiado.

- Um novo projeto.

- O que?

- Um projeto antigo do meu pai. Deve servir para alguma coisa. Pode modificá-lo se quiser, não tenho problemas com isso e não foi patenteado. – ela explicou.

- Não posso aceitar, Sakura. – Ele falou entregando o tubo de volta à ela.

- Mas por que não?

- Por que eu tenho uma coisa chamada orgulho. Não vou simplesmente roubar o projeto de outro arquiteto e assinar em baixo.

Sakura sabia perfeitamente o que era orgulho e era o que sentia por Sasuke naquele momento. Estava orgulhosa pela resposta do Uchiha. Já se fosse Obito...

- Eu só quero me livrar disso, Sasuke.

- Se livrar?

- Esse pedaço de papel velho rabiscado já me causou muita dor de cabeça. – Sakura desabafou.

- Como um pedaço de papel velho pode causar dor de cabeça a alguém?

- Como a história que eu te contei há alguns dias atrás ou como no dia que entraram na minha casa atrás disso. E eu nem sei o que tem de especial nesse troço. – falou chateada, jogando o objeto num canto qualquer e sentando-se sobre a mesa ao lado de Sasuke.

- Deve ser por causa do concurso. O tema é o estilo de desenho do seu pai, por isso eu te perguntei se o conhecia.

- Então por que não pode aceitar o projeto? Ele pode salvar esse lugar.

- Não me leve a mal, Sakura, mas se eu aceitasse, eu estaria provando que eu estava realmente atrás disso – Sasuke explicava encarando os olhos dela – e que eu estou de fato tentando seduzir você.

- E quem liga pra uma bobagem dessas? – ela perguntou séria, antes de sentir Sasuke puxar seu rosto delicadamente para um beijo.

.

- Quanto tempo acha que vai levar para ela entregar o projeto à ele? – O homem perguntou despreocupado, movendo um de seus peões.

- Não cansa de jogar com a vida das pessoas, Madara? – Obito perguntou percebendo que era sua vez. Fez um movimento sem muito interesse.

- Você devia prestar mais atenção no jogo, querido sobrinho. Cada peça é extremamente valiosa para o resultado da partida. – Ele disse, tomando um dos cavalos de Obito para si.

- Não quero mais participar disso, isso tudo é ridículo!

- Você _não vai_ querer me abandonar, agora. – O Uchiha mais velho falou sem dar muita pelota para o sobrinho.

- Eu já decidi. Não vou mais fazer mal nenhum à Sakura.

- Às vezes algumas peças tem de ser sacrificadas, Obito. – falou calmamente - Sabe exatamente porque estamos jogando esse jogo. Você também tem muito a ganhar.

- Eu tenho perdido mais do que ganhado, não se brinca com o amor das pessoas. Você não passa de um egoísta imbecil. – Obito falou exaltado.

- Não depende mais de você, seu papel já foi cumprido. Posso mudar a jogada a qualquer momento e ainda assim conseguir um... Xeque-mate. – Falou glorioso quando finalmente conseguiu encurralar o rei de seu adversário, dando um final digno à partida de xadrez.

.

.

.

* * *

_Hey people o/_

_Já vou logo avisando que eu revisei muito mal revisado, portanto se acharem algum erro é só ignorar xD_

_Bom, ta aí mais um capítulo. Não vou mais falar espero que gostem, agora eu vou falar espero que não gostem pra ver se vocês mandam review me xingando, pq ta tenso arrancar comentário de vocês x.x_

_Muiiiito obrigada por quem mandou um feedback, mais um s2 pra vocês hueheuhe_

_Sermões a parte, beijos e até o próximo. Talvez será o fim, não decidi ainda._


	4. Capítulo final

Capítulo Final

.

.

.

- Acredita em coincidências? – Ele perguntou enquanto continuava fitando a tv, mas sem muito interesse na história policial. Não sabia se o filme era mesmo ruim ou se sua mente desinteressada em assistir aquilo era a culpada pela falta de atenção.

- Eu não sei –levantou a cabeça para encará-lo curiosa – Por que a pergunta? Acha que o Scar não é o culpado?

- Quem é Scar? – Sasuke perguntou, não fazia ideia do que ela estava falando.

- Estava dormindo?

- Isso não tem nada a ver com o filme, Sakura – se ajeitou melhor no sofá para sentar, difícil com ela debruçada sobre si. – Karin me perguntou a mesma coisa no dia em que estive lá.

- Eu acho que você é sonâmbulo – falou dando os ombros e voltando a atenção ao filme.

- Eu estou muito bem acordado. Eu não intendo o que ela quis dizer com aquilo. – disse intrigado.

- E você ainda dá ouvidos à ela?

- Ela não me perguntaria isso a troco de nada. E eu realmente não acredito em coincidências.

- Mas do que é que estamos falando? – Sakura perguntou, desistindo de vez do filme.

- Você não acha estranho? Contrato uma garota de programa que é ex do meu primo que comeu minha noiva. E coincidentemente é filha de Kizashi, o arquiteto tema do concurso, do qual tive o projeto roubado. – ele falou tentando ligar os pontos.

- A única coisa que eu acho estranha é a linguagem que você usou para descrever o relacionamento entre sua noiva e seu primo. – disse rindo, mas não fez mudar a feição pensativa dele.

- Isso é sério, Sakura. Não pode ser só o acaso.

- Pura paranoia sua, Sasuke. Por acaso acha que tem alguém armando um motim contra você? E que sentido tudo isso que você acabou de dizer faz?

- Não é paranoia.

-Talvez seja só o destino. – ela completou.

- Eu acho que não. – falou pensativo – Por que quer me fazer mudar de ideia?

- O que?

- Sabe alguma coisa sobre isso, não sabe? – Sasuke perguntou desconfiado.

- Você está ficando louco.

- Não minta pra mim, Sakura – Falou sério.

- Como pode desconfiar de mim? Qual é o seu problema? Nem sabe do que é que você está falando e mesmo assim me culpa? – Perguntou desacreditada no que tinha acabado de ouvir.

Sasuke estava sob extremo estresse depois de ser forçado a desistir do concurso. Com certeza não usaria o projeto do pai dela, tinha seu próprio orgulho. Mas desconfiar de Sakura? Então caiu na real, talvez estivesse mesmo enlouquecendo.

- Tem razão, desculpa. – ele pediu.

- Não. – falou brava – É melhor você ir para casa – ela sugeriu, não havia gostado nem um pouco da acusação.

- Eu não quis dizer aquilo, Sakura.

- Mas disse. Por favor, vai.

Ele também achou melhor ir pra casa, não estava em seu juízo perfeito. Tentou dormir, mas não conseguia parar de pensar em como os fatos se encaixavam convenientemente. Mas para quem?

Assim que amanheceu, Sasuke decidiu ir procurar alguma pista onde tudo isso tinha começado. Nada conseguia tirar da sua cabeça que coincidências não existiam.

- Tsunade, por que a Sakura? – E lá estava ele, interrogando a conhecida madame red.

Ela suspirou.

- Você não tem mesmo jeito...

- É melhor me contar a verdade. – sugeriu.

- Um homem me procurou alguns dias atrás, cabelo bem penteado e roupa impecável, pediu que eu desse um jeito de juntar você e a Sakura, e que, claro, você não ficasse sabendo disso. – a mulher explicou.

- Mas por que isso? – perguntou intrigado.

- Eu não sei. Ele me deu um cheque e eu fiz.

Sasuke revirou os olhos.

- E quem era?

- Eu não o conheço.

- Então você me vendeu pros interesses de um desconhecido?

- Eu fiz foi um favor pra você. A Sakura parecia ser uma boa menina e eu te livraria da Karin até de graça, querido.

- Ela sabe disso?

- Não. Foi bem conveniente você ligar pedindo uma menina naquela noite, nem precisei pestanejar. Na verdade, eu acho que recebi dinheiro de graça, teria mandado a Sakura de qualquer forma. – deu um gole no copo de bebida e fez uma careta. Sasuke nem se importou, já conhecia o hábito infeliz de sua amiga beber tão cedo – Eu não meti você em problemas, meti?

- Eu não sei bem ao certo. Você ainda tem o cheque? – ele disse como quem tinha deixado passar algo e de repente lembrou-se.

- Não tenho. Sabe como são os negócios, dinheiro vem, dinheiro vai... – ela falou gesticulando com a mão.

Sasuke havia voltado à estaca zero, pelo menos agora tinha certeza de que não era tudo fruto de sua imaginação. Precisava achar um novo meio de descobrir o que diabos estava acontecendo.

Pensou em quem poderia estar envolvido e no que queria, e muitos nomes lhe surgiam em mente, mas só especulações.

Lembrou que precisava ir trabalhar e principalmente desculpar-se com Sakura pela grosseria da noite passada.

- Bom dia, Sasuke-kun – Sasuke escutou Naruto cantarolar assim que ele passou pela porta.

- Bom dia, Naruto. – falou dando os ombros.

- Colocaram sal no seu café? – Naruto perguntou seguindo o Uchiha.

- O que?

- Por que a cara feia?

- É a única que eu tenho – respondeu amargo, mas Naruto já estava acostumando com os dias ruins do amigo - A Sakura não veio hoje?

- Veio, ela foi visitar uma construção com a Tenten e o Neji foi comprar alguma coisa. – ele explicou.

- hn.

- Sasuke – chamou sério e fez uma pausa - O que vai fazer a respeito do concurso?

- Não tem mais concurso, Naruto. Achei que já tínhamos conversado a respeito disso. – ele respondeu com pesar.

- Mas e agora, O que acontece? Nós simplesmente vamos fechar as portas e seguir à diante? – Naruto perguntou preocupado.

- Tenho certeza que nós vamos encontrar uma nova solução. – Sasuke tentou ser otimista naquele momento, afinal era a única opção.

.

.

.

- Está sozinha? – Sasuke perguntou enquanto deixava a bolsa no sofá.

- Sim, Naruto não estava se sentindo bem e hoje é o casamento da cunhada da Tenten, então ela e Neji saíram mais cedo. – Sakura explicou sem levantar a cabeça para olhá-lo, enquanto rascunhava algum papel.

- hum.

- E a obra da floricultura? – ela perguntou tentando puxar algum assunto.

- Aqueles incompetentes fizeram a faixada errada, depois que tivemos que cortar custos a qualidade de tudo caiu. – disse levemente aborrecido enquanto se jogava no sofá – Sakura, sobre ontem...

- Se vai começar com os devaneios é melhor esquecer, Sasuke. – falou com repreensão.

- Você não entende, eu falei com a Tsunade e ela me disse que um homem a procurou e pagou para que ela...

- Homens a procuram todos os dias.

- Você quer, por favor, me escutar? – Sasuke pediu um pouco grosseiro e ela não respondeu. - Tem alguém armando alguma coisa, e eu vou descobrir o que é.

- Isso se chama mania de perseguição e tem tratamento. – ela zombou.

- Dá um tempo, Sakura. Como pode ser tão cética?

- Tudo bem, _Sherlock_. E então, o que vai fazer? – perguntou sem muito interesse, deixando de lado o desenho que estava fazendo.

- Não sei.

- Não é mais fácil procurar a Karin e perguntar de uma vez o que diabos ela quis dizer com aquilo? – Sakura sugeriu.

Então Sasuke parou. Como não tinha pensado nisso? Era tão óbvio que sentia até vergonha.

- É o que eu vou fazer. Vem comigo?

- Não vou me meter nisso. Só tenta não fazer nenhuma besteira. – ela pediu.

- Não quero te deixar sozinha aqui.

- Ainda é cedo, só está escuro.

- Tudo bem, mas não demora pra fechar, ta bom?

- Pode deixar, eu só vou terminar aqui e já vou pra casa. - Sakura falou enquanto o acompanhava até a porta.

- Então deixa a porta trancada – ele falou, entregando a chave para ela e dando um beijo de despedida. Chegava a ser bonitinho ver ele preocupado, mas Sakura achou que ele estava ficando paranóico.

.

Sasuke pensava no que dizer enquanto dirigia impaciente até a casa de sua ex noiva. Quando finalmente chegou, deu com a porta na cara: Ela não estava. Ele sentiu vontade de socar a parede com toda a força, mas dependia de suas mãos talentosas para por o pão na mesa. Resolveu esperar um pouco antes de ir embora.

Aquilo era ridículo, sequer sabia se ela voltaria para casa, não fazia sentido algum continuar esperando. Ouviu seu celular tocar, a foto na chamada mostrava que era Sakura. Será que ela estava com problemas para fechar aquela porta chata?

- Oi.

- _Sasuke-kun..._ – ele ficou prontamente preocupado quando ouviu a voz chorosa dela chamando seu nome do outro lado da linha.

- Sakura, o que houve?

- _Você ainda tem o projeto que eu te dei? – _ela perguntou soluçando e Sasuke ouviu um gemido de dor.

- Tenho. O que é que está acontecendo, Sakura? – Sasuke perguntou agoniado, nem sabia no que pensar.

- _Por favor, traga-o no galpão da antiga olaria daqui a 10 minutos_ – disse chorando e então Sasuke não podia mais ouvir nada além de um Tum-tum-tum.

Sentiu sua cabeça girar. Mas o que estava acontecendo? Por que ela estava chorando? E o que tinha nesse maldito projeto? Definitivamente tinha que começar a achar respostas e não só perguntas.

Então Sasuke o fez. Passou em casa e buscou o que Sakura havia pedido e seguiu rumo ao galpão abandonado.

Aquele lugar era assustador, caixas empilhadas empoeiradas formavam corredores e aquela escuridão... O que Sakura fazia num lugar como esse?

Viu uma luz entre caixas bagunçadas. E lá estava Sakura, sentada no chão. Ela estava amordaçada? Esfregou os olhos para tentar fazer com que se acostumassem com a pouca luz do ambiente, e era verdade. Sakura estava mesmo amordaçada e amarrada!

- Sakura! – Ele tentou gritar o nome dela, mas sua voz estava rouca. Correu até lá.

Ajoelhou-se frente a ela e a viu arregalar os olhos assustada enquanto ele tentava livrar sua boca daquela tira de pano torcida e imunda.

- Sasuke-kun, cuidado!

- Eu fico com isso. – O homem disse, apontando a arma para a cabeça de Sasuke e tomando o tubo de veludo da mão do mesmo.

Lhe deu um chute, fazendo com que ele caísse sentando ao lado de Sakura.

- Madara, seu desgraçado! O que acha que está fazendo? – Sasuke perguntou irritado. Não conseguia pensar num bom motivo para seu próprio tio ter sequestrado sua namorada.

- Só tomando de volta o que é meu por direito. – ele disse com um ar superior – Depois que o ingrato do seu primo me deixou, eu tenho que fazer as coisas ao meu modo. Entenda, não é nada pessoal.

- Então agora o seu hobby é sequestrar garotas indefesas? Você é tão sujo. – Sasuke falou enojado – Qual o propósito de tudo isso? Por que esse pedaço de papel é tão valioso?

- Porque isso aqui é a minha vida! – gritou – O _lare _não é só um pedaço de papel inútil. É a única lembrança de uma época de sonhos que já existiu pra mim. – o homem falou com dureza no olhar.

- Por que o projeto do meu pai é tão importante pra você? – Sakura perguntou com a voz falha.

- Não me faça rir garotinha. Do seu pai? Aquele traidor conseguiu fazer sucesso roubando e sugando todo o talento que eu tinha. Traiu o próprio sócio e amigo e ainda por cima fugiu com o meu amor e os trabalhos de toda uma vida. – Ele disse com um gosto amargo em sua boca, mas sem fraquejar na firmeza com que segurava a arma.

- Se é assim, por que o _lare_? – Sasuke perguntou. Por mais que se sentisse ameaçado por estar na mira de uma arma, se sentia também tentado a buscar todas as respostas de que precisava.

- Não é óbvio?_ Lare_ foi o projeto mais importante da minha vida, era o complemento para uma vida perfeita com Mebuki, até aquele desgraçado cruzar o meu caminho.

- Minha mãe... – Sakura murmurou surpresa

- Já faz anos que o Kizashi morreu, por que só agora? Não faz sentido algum...

- Pensa bem, Sasuke-kun... Seria perfeito se esse projeto fizesse parte do concurso. Todos os traços, a sutilidade do desenho, exatamente tudo remete ao estilo do farsante do tema. Ganharia com certeza. – Madara falou com raiva – Seria a última chance de o_ lare_ ser construído.

- Você é um porco! Armou tudo isso por causa de uma rixa idiota? – Sakura gritou e tentou cuspir nele, mas ele se esquivou.

- Sabe... – ele falou se agachando em frente a Sakura – você me deu muito trabalho escondendo essa belezinha aqui. Eu não contava em ter que armar tudo isso para consegui-lo. Mas admito que foi brilhante juntar uma fracassada com o herói que a livrou daquela vida vergonhosa. Vocês são tão previsíveis. Seu papai também era, uma pena os freios dele falharem naquela curva. Talvez se tivesse pegado um caminho diferente...

- Você... Você matou o meu pai? – Sakura não acreditava no que estava ouvindo.

- Pobrezinho dele.

Foram as últimas palavras que Madara disse antes de ser golpeado por trás na cabeça, perdendo a consciência.

- Obito! – Sakura gritou surpresa ao ver Obito com um pedaço grande de pau nas mãos.

- É melhor saírem daqui antes que ele acorde. – Obito sugeriu, enquanto Sasuke desamarrava a Haruno.

- Consegue andar? – Sasuke a perguntou livrando suas mãos das cordas restantes.

Então ela afirmou que sim. Sasuke Tomou a mão de Sakura e tratou de achar a saída o mais rápido possível. Tinha muito mais perguntas a fazer, mas ao ver o estado de Sakura, não queria ficar ali nem mais um segundo e resolveu aceitar a ajuda que seu primo ofereceu. Afinal, Madara não estaria contando toda a história se pretendesse os deixar sair livres e ilesos.

- Sasuke – Obito chamou, fazendo com que ele se virasse antes de sair do galpão.

Caminhou até os dois e entregou a Sasuke o tubo de veludo vermelho.

- Isso é de vocês.

Por algum motivo Sasuke aceitou.

- O que vai fazer com ele? – Sasuke perguntou olhando para Madara desacordado no chão.

- Ele merece um fim digno, eu devo isso a Sakura. Espero que cuide bem dela. – O homem de cicatriz no rosto disse e soltou um longo suspiro - Acho que as coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes entre nós.

- Quem sabe na próxima vida. – Sasuke falou e deu as costas, sumindo pela porta.

.

- Então a bela adormecida finalmente acordou? – Obito disse quando percebeu que finalmente Madara abrira os olhos.

- Obito! O que acha que está fazendo? Me desamarre já! – O Uchiha mais velho falou autoritário, se sentindo desconfortável por estar amarrado em uma cadeira.

- Chega. Você nunca mais vai me dar ordens e nem brincar com a vida das pessoas. Eu te ouvi e você me usou. Me diga tio, eu era só uma das suas peças descartáveis? – ele perguntou, mas o homem não respondeu – Não importa mais. Eu venci você. Um jogo perfeito sempre termina com... Xeque-mate. – falou deixando o fósforo cair, iluminando a noite escura.

.

- Você acabou de me salvar de um sequestro, agora você é oficialmente meu herói. – Sakura disse enquanto caminhava meio cambaleante pelas ruas de mão dadas com Sasuke.

- Na verdade não foi bem isso que aconteceu. – falou dando um sorriso tímido – Frustrada em saber que seu pai era uma fraude?

- Não... Ele nunca foi uma fraude como pai. Então, acho que está tudo bem. – falou sincera – Eu sinto tanto por não ter acreditado em você.

- E quem acreditaria? – falou puxando Sakura para um longo e apertado abraço.

Só interromperam o abraço quando viram um fumaça preta e densa cortar as luzes dos postes da rua. Vinha do galpão que ficou quadras atrás.

- Obito... – Sakura balbuciou estendendo a mão, deixando que as cinzas que caíam do céu repousassem sobre sua pele fina. Estava acabado.

- Sasuke?

-hum?

- Por que está com isso? Devia ter deixado queimar junto ao corpo de seu tio. Esse pedaço de papel já criou confusão pra uma vida inteira.

- Sabe Sakura, acho que o _lare _deveria ser construído... – Ele falou com os olhos iluminados.

Ela parou e pensou. Talvez assim todos descansassem em paz.

- É, eu acho que sim. – Falou se aninhando nos braços dele.

.

.

.

Fim

.

.

.

* * *

_Aeeeeeee o/_

_Acabou mais uma história. Não ficou muito bobo e viajante, ficou? Ah, tanto faz, já ta postado ._

_Gostaram?_

_Bem, acho que vou me aposentar desse tipo de história e voltar pro ramo da comédia :p_

_Foi muito bom ter vocês comigo, mas é hora de dar xau xD Arigatou a todos que me acompanharam e me deram apoio pra continuar. Espero não ter decepcionado vocês._

_Então é isso, beijinhos e até._

_~Poliiqua-chan._


End file.
